


Guilty

by Karma0350



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Overprotective, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma0350/pseuds/Karma0350
Summary: When Iruka is targeted by rough ninja, his world is turned upside down and he falls in love with his protector, Ibiki Morino, things comes to light about Ibiki's past and when Ibiki is framed for murder Iruka must fight his every instinct to run the opposite way to prove Ibiki is innocent. Will he find the prove in time or will Ibiki spend the rest of his life in prison.
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 3





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Naruto.

Tsunade shook her head as she looked at the body strapped to the hospital bed. Nothing was adding up and she needed answers, but didn’t actually know where to go to find them. She sat in a chair by the bed and pulled out the report. She has read this report six times and it still didn’t make sense. Two hours ago, he was found south of the village, covered in blood and standing over bodies that have yet to be ID. They had taken him into custody and he was brought to the hospital to get his wounds treated before they took him to the T & I building to be intragation. Ibiki was getting arrested for unjustified murder. She placed the report down and signed, she couldn’t ask Ibiki himself because all he would do is lash out and yell he wasn’t crazy. She had to sedate him, and she knew he would be out for a few days. As she was about to leave the door opened and Inoichi walked in. 

“We may have something.”

Tsunade followed him down the hall to an exam room. Inochi pulled back the curtain and there on the bed lay Iruka. He was covered in scraps and bruises and his eyes were looking down at the sheet. Tsunade sat next to Iruka. “Iruka, what happened?”

Iruka shook his head and tears fell from his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Inoichi stepped forward and handed her the report from the ANBU that found him. She read it over and looked at Iruka then at Inoichi then back at Iruka. “You asked the ANBU that found you, if Ibiki was himself. Why?”

Iruka shook his head. “I..I don't really remember how it started. I don't even remember being knocked out. When I came to I was tied up to a bed and naked. Scared. I couldn't defend myself. They had gotten the best of me and they had begun to…” He didn’t finish but both of them knew what he meant. “I thought they were going to kill me, Ibiki was there, like he appeared out of nowhere. He had killed four of them instantly and then two started to run and I tried to tell him not to worry about them, but the look in his eyes, it was like the Ibiki i knew was gone and he was replaced by a bloodthirsty demon. He trapped them in seconds. I couldn't move and was completely helpless but what I saw next……. What I saw him do to them….. Not even the devil himself could stomach that kind of butchery”

“Iruka calm down and start from the beginning.” Inoichi said. 

“It started six weeks ago…”

Six weeks ago…

Iruka was walking home from another long night at the mission desk. He had been working there almost every night there since there were no classes going on right now. He has already put in a request for a mission and he was hoping he could get one soon, otherwise he would be finding a roommate. His last roommate was Kakashi when he was in the process of finding one. Iruka had found out that he was sleeping in trees, he said he had a spare room he could use. It was all great but Iruka was madly in love with him and when Kakashi found a new place Iruka was a little sad and relieved. That had been two months ago and he hasn’t talked to him since.

Iruka walked up the steps to his lonely apartment and slipped his shoes off at the door. He went to the kitchen and put on a pot of tea. Tomorrow was his first day off in two weeks and that was only because Tsudane is making him take tomorrow off. He needed the money and taking a day off was not going to get him any. 

When the tea was done, he poured himself a cup and sat on his couch and relaxed the best he could. He smiled when the warm tea hit his throat. He knew he was getting sick and he knew he had to fight it off before he got worse. 

He drank the last of the tea then made himself some soup for dinner. He ate, then did dishes then took a warm bath, then put on his sweats and sweatshirt and climbed into bed, he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly. 

Ibiki had clocked out of work and was making his way home, when he spotted the man who had captured his heart, Iruka Umino. He watched him walking, and began to follow him until he saw a shadow pass by the trees. He changed direction and followed the shadow. The figure was in a black clock and he was watching and following Iruka. Nobody followed his Iruka. His Iruka? He liked the sound of that. When Iruka got to his apartment the figure stopped moving. Ibiki silently stalked up to the figure and knocked him out. He picked the man up and took him to his apartment. He tied him to a chair and grabbed a butcher knife and punched the man in the face. The man jolted awake and looked around. 

“Tell me why you were following Iruka?”

“Fuck you.”

Ibiki cut the man's cheek. The man clenched his jaw shut. “Tell me why you are following Iruka or it will get worse for you.” 

The man looked up at Ibiki and smirked. "Bring it on?" 

Ibiki smiled and punched the man again. His hair feel in his face and the man could tast the blood in his mouth. Ibiki placed the knife down away from the man and grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back. The man's eyes were filled with fear and Ibiki liked that. 

"Do you wanna tell me now? Or do you want me to continue?" 

Then man shook his head. "I was sent here by a masked man who paid me to rape and kill Iruka Umino." 

"Well then, was that so hard?" It was a rhetorical question. Ibiki kept the man tied down, but transported them to the Hokage's office. 

Tsunade looked up and looked between Ibiki and the bloody man tied to a chair. "Ibiki why are you here and who is this man who is bleeding on my floor?" 

Ibiki nudged the man. "Go on tell her what you told me." 

The man swallowed. "I was hired to rape and kill Iruka Umino." The man took a deep breath. "I don't know who it was, he wore a black mask and he never gave me his name." 

Tsunade looked at Ibiki and then back at the man. "Ibiki go lock this man up and then get back here. I'll send ANBU to get Iruka." 

Ibiki nodded and then transported him and the man to the T & I building. He handed the man off to Anko and gave a brief run down and then left. When he got back to the Hokage's office Iruka was sitting there with a look of horror on his face. Ibiki cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. Iruka didn't look up. Tsunade was leaning against her desk watching Iruka closely. 

"Iruka try not to overthink. Ibiki is going to be your body guard until we catch this man. We have a place for you both to be. It's a safe house in the village that only Important people know about. You both will stay there. ANBU will bring you food to last all month." 

Iruka nodded but didn't look up. "I understand." He wiped his eyes. "Am I going to lose my job?" 

Tsunade looked at Ibiki and then moved to sit next to Iruka. She held his hand and squeezed a little. "I would never let that happen. Ever. I didn't let them take your job when your ex outed you to the whole villiage and I'm not going to let it happen now." 

Iruka nodded. "Thank you." 

Tsunade smiled. "Okay Ibiki is going to take you back to your apartment and you are going to pack everything you need or want to take with you and then Ibiki and you will head to the safe house." 

Iruka nodded again and stood up and looked at Ibiki. He gave a small smile and began to walk out of the office.


End file.
